


Lavender and Velvet

by kinoverse



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom kino, brief yanan/kino, kino is a hoe, the usual, top yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoverse/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: hyunggu flirts with every member and gets nowhere until he says "fuck it" and makes a move on yuto. it's successful.





	Lavender and Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies, so this is basically something that's been on my mind for a long time. it came out much longer than i originally intended.
> 
> use of the word 'whore' to describe hyunggu, if you don't like it this ain't for you. i mean no disrespect to him.
> 
> this is a fictional work, my imagination.
> 
> enjoy ~

“patience is a virtue”, someone once told hyunggu, but he would argue that that being virtuous is overrated if it means you don’t get what you want after several years of tireless, obvious flirting.

hyunggu has spent the better half of his time in pentagon getting more and more comfortable with his members and then pushing that boundary. he has dreams of defining himself as a self-proclaimed whore, but someone with that label is generally quite sexually active. kang hyunggu, to his bitter disappointment, is not nearly as sexually active as he would like to be. he touches and hugs and smiles at and dances at, on and around the members whenever the opportunity presents itself, but all he’s got is some returned hugs and yanan kissed him once.

the kiss from yanan was drunken - the boys having a few drinks around the dorms and a few games and when yanan went to go get a water from the kitchen, hyunggu followed him in. he told his hyung that he looked pretty, touched his waist and made him flush. after a moment of to and fro and glances and hyunggu liking his lips, yanan kissed him. but before hyunggu could wrap his arms around yanan’s neck like a vice, the boys were calling out after them and yanan broke the short-lived kiss and scurried away, neither of them ever mentioning it again.

considering hyunggu flirts with almost every member at least once a day, he’s annoyed that one measly kiss is all he has earned for his efforts.

currently, he’s sitting in on a vlive with yuto, wooseok and hui. they’ve been live for almost an hour now and are playing songs they like and dancing around and being terribly loud and incredibly silly. hyunggu is dancing with his back against the wall, sliding up and down it, spinning around and dropping to the floor as sensually as he can. the other boys are all dancing too, laughing. yuto is next to hyunggu at the right, or wrong, time and hyunggu grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls him towards him, dancing up against the boy and grinding on his leg for one or two beats. yuto is close enough and the music loud enough that hyunggu can whisper a “you can have more later if you want,” loud enough only for yuto to hear and stiffen slightly. both boys laugh it off, hyunggu because he’s aware he’s on camera and yuto because, well he doesn’t know what to make of that. hui changes the song to an upbeat girl group song and hyunggu winks at yuto before breaking into perfectly memorised choreography.

the rest of the vlive is uneventful. nobody noticed hyunggu’s open flirting because everyone just assumes that’s part of his personality now. he’s been filmed grinding on shinwon in all sorts of shows and on stage and nobody has batted an eyelid - he can get away with essentially anything. it suits him in terms of the fans and the public eye, but he wants to boys to realise that he’s not just playful anymore: he’s done with being subtle.

once they say their goodbyes and thank-you’s to the camera, wooseok stands up immediately stretching his arms above his head, “that was fun, i’m gonna go get food. anyone wanna come?”

hui nods, yuto and hyunggu quietly and politely declining as the two scurry off to get something to eat.

the remaining pair wordlessly leave the room, yuto only offering a small smile before he turns to head to his room. hyunggu waits a beat, thoughts running at a million miles an hour, except that he can’t quite hear them over the blood whooshing past his ears at an incredible pace.

fuck it.

“yuto,” hyunggu calls out just as yuto is about through the door, “can i hang out with you?”

“uh, yeah of course,” yuto offers, standing aside to let the smaller boy enter his room. yuto closes the door behind them and hyunggu thinks that’s a bit weird, but it works for him. hyunggu plugs his phone in to the speakers on wooseok’s bedside table and presses play on a spotify playlist.

he smiles innocently at yuto, naturally swaying his hips to the beat when the music starts.

“you danced well,” yuto says while staring at the floor, “in the live”

hyunggu laughs, “good, you noticed”

“i-“ yuto wasn’t really expecting that response so he closed his mouth to stop himself from stammering, not quite sure what the other boy meant by that.

within three steps, hyunggu is right in yuto’s personal space. yuto takes an instinctive step backwards and finds himself pressed against a wall and hyunggu takes the step with him.

hyunggu puts his palms flat on yuto’s chest, feeling it rise and fall more than usual. he looks up at the other boy through his lashes and flashing a smile that’s way too cute for the situation, but it’s all part of his charm.

“i’m glad you noticed,” hyunggu beams up at him softly and oh so sweetly before he takes his hands back and takes a step back.

he doesn’t get far though, yuto grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back to where he was just moments before, “no.”

“no what, yuto?” hyunggu blinks twice, three times. acting coy, although his heart is going a million miles hoping he’s finally getting what he wants.

yuto’s voice is amazingly somehow deeper than usual, “just- can you- you said if i want-“

his eyebrows furrow and he tries to find the words and ask for what he wants without explicitly asking for what he wants. so hyunggu answers his unasked question by leaning up on his tippy toes to ghost his lips over the corner of yuto’s jaw.

“this?” hyunggu barely audible, yuto can feel the hot air of his voice more than he can hear the words. hyunggu grazes his teeth on the side of yuto’s neck ever so slightly before placing a soft kiss on the same skin. “do you want this?”

hyunggu counts six whole heartbeats before yuto nods, possibly the longest six heartbeats of his life.

his whole persona changes in that second, no more cute hyunggu, no more softness. he pulls yuto away from the wall and sits him down on the edge of his own bed, standing in front of him, between his legs and guiding the boy’s hands to his hips.

“you like it when i dance for you?” he asks, with a shocking amount of confidence dripping out of every syllable. yuto just nods again, his hands gripping slightly firmer on the boy’s hips.

hyunggu moves his hips to the beat of the song playing through the speakers. the playlist he put on is sexy without being obvious, songs he can definitely make sensual with the right moves.

yuto’s hands don’t leave his hips and his eyes don’t leave his body. hyunggu so terribly turned on just from having the boy’s eyes so intently on his frame. he gets a rush as he spins around, back to yuto, swaying his way down to the ground before coming back up and making a show of sticking his ass out obscenely.

he earns a groan, a low grumble, from the boy behind him. he spins back around to face him, placing his knees on the bed either side of yuto’s thighs, but not sitting in his lap. he holds himself up, body still swaying. yuto’s hands move to his back and he grinds down on yuto, both boys letting out a huff of hot air when their bodies connect.

hyunggu lifts himself up again before rolling his hips down again and again and again, in time to the music and with his hands now locked behind yuto’s neck.

“hyunggu, please,” yuto begs for mercy.

hyunggu rolls his whole body down again, his legs strong, he could do this all day no problem. although, where’s the fun in that? he decides to grant mercy.

he locks eyes with yuto and pushes their lips together at last. there is no split second of hesitation, there is no time to get used to the feeling, hyunggu immediately initiating an incredibly messy, lustful kiss.

his grip on yuto’s neck and yuto’s arms around his waist become impossibly tighter, like they need to be as close as possible and then closer again. hyunggu moans breathlessly into yuto’s mouth and yuto bites down on his lip and swipes his tongue for access.

hyunggu revels in the feeling of yuto’s tongue tracing the inside of his mouth, little grunts and groans escaping him as he grows more and more turned on. he feels the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen, feels himself getting harder and harder. he rolls his hips in search of friction and inquisitively, he feels yuto is as hard as he is and their kiss is broken by a moan from each of them.

hyunggu hooks his fingers under the hem of yuto’s plain black tshirt, tugging twice before the other boy raising his arms and allows his shirt to be removed.

hyunggu has seen every single member naked before, so he is not surprised by yuto’s defined chest and stomach, but he’s never seen him shirtless while he’s turned on and allowed to touch.

“god you’re so,” hyunggu attaches his lips to the skin where yuto’s neck meets his shoulders, unable to find the word to describe what yuto is so.

“is this,” yuto begins, voice even deeper than usual and slightly out of breath, hyunggu nibbling and sucking marks on to his skin, “is this okay?”

“it’s okay with me,” hyunggu lifts his head to meet his eyes, “you good?”

yuto nods, “better than good”

“good.”

they hold eye contact motionless for a beat before hyunggu gives him a smirk and shimmies his way off of yuto’s lap, off the bed and drops to his knees on the floor. with fingers on the button of yuto’s jeans, his eyes search for any sign of hesitation, but he sees nothing but permission and lust.

hyunggu unbuttons and unzips yuto’s jeans, yuto lifts his bum and allows the younger boy to slide him out of them, leaving him in only his black briefs.

hyunggu palms him over the fabric, he lets out a whine at the relief of contact. hyunggu’s fingers explore for a moment until he pulls down the fabric and takes yuto’s erection into his mouth in one seamless movement.

the moan that comes out of yuto goes all through hyunggu’s body. it feels like encouragement, his heart feels full and his body electric at the idea that he’s wanted so badly in that moment. this is all he’s ever wanted from his members, to feel like he’s all they want. he thrives on the attention.

in saying that, he puts on a show. looking up at yuto through his lashes as he takes his whole length into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside on the way up, sucking obscenely on the tip and never breaking eye contact.

yuto’s hands have found their way to hyunggu’s hair and with every tug and pull he moans around yuto’s length, which just makes yuto grip harder.

“i’m close kino, so” yuto gasps after a couple of minutes, “shit- so close.”

hyunggu pulls off with a pop and a mix of saliva and precome making his lips glisten, “do you want me to finish or do you want to fuck me?”

yuto’s eyes widen almost comically, any other situation would have hyunggu bellowing into a fit of laughter, but his face is straight, serious even. his nestles his lip between his teeth as he waits for yuto’s response.

“it’s up to you, i don’t mind either-“

“yes. i want that, yes,” yuto manages, interrupting the other boy.

“you want what?” hyunggu smiles, still biting on his lip obscenely.

“to have you,” yuto squirms underneath the other’s gaze, “so bad, please”

“your wish is my command,” hyunggu smiles sweetly, “do you have lube and a condom?”

yuto nods and points to the bedside drawer. hyunggu, still fully clothed, picks himself up off the floor and moves to the small wooden unit, fishing out the items from its drawer.

he places the bottle and foil packet next to yuto, standing in front of him and lifting his shirt off and throwing it on to the floor behind him. yuto’s hands grab at his jeans, fiddling with the zipper before he wins that battle and hyunggu’s jeans slide to the floor.

hyunggu grabs the small bottle of lube and lays himself on his back next to yuto’s still sitting, naked and flushed frame. he slides out of his underwear, his own member springing free to rest on his stomach and all he can feel is yuto’s eyes on him.

“i’m gonna start myself and when you’re comfortable you can take over, okay?” hyunggu explains, hoping to make yuto as comfortable as possible. he squeezes lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up.

yuto nods and gulps, eyes flickering between hyunggu’s face and erection, hand holding his own but unmoving.

hyunggu lets his eyes flutter shut, his whole body feels on fire putting on a show for the other boy. he slides his fingers between his legs and his stomach clenches when his fingertips brush his own rim. he lets out a breathy moan for yuto’s benefit as he slips the first fingertip past the tight ring of muscle.

he loses himself momentarily, enjoying the stretch as he works his first finger all the way in and out, in an out, sliding the second alongside and scissoring his fingers to stretch himself. the moans escaping his mouth are whiney, soft and needy, and then he hears a moan that is not his own.

when he opens his eyes, he sees yuto’s eyes on his body, hand gliding up and down his own shaft slowly - not enough to push him over the edge, but just enough to relieve some of the pressure.

he sees that hyunggu has opened his eyes and paused, “you’re doing so well baby”

hyunggu mewls at the name, his own fingers still making his breath shake and producing little noises from deep in his chest.

yuto crawls closer to him, laying next to him and pressing kisses to hyunggu’s swollen lips, “so, so good.”

his hands search the bed sheets for the lube, unable to stop himself from kissing hyunggu and swallowing the noises he’s making. he finally gets his fingers on the bottle, unscrewing the lid and squeezing the substance on to his fingers.

he pauses for a moment, doubting himself for his inexperience, but hyunggu grabs his wrist with his spare hand and guides it lower to where his other fingers are still working in and out of himself. he kisses yuto firmly, allowing the boy a distraction from his nerves.

hyunggu pulls his fingers out from himself and yuto’s replace them, but only gently touching his rim.

yuto pushes two fingers slowly inside of him, picking up exactly where hyunggu left off. hyunggu can feel the boy moving his fingers around experimentally, before they slide almost all the way out and back in again. the pace yuto is setting is slow though, and hyunggu really can’t take it anymore.

“quicker yuto,” he whines, “please, fuck, don’t be gentle,”

the next slide of yuto’s fingers is harder and faster, hyunggu finally feeling the advantage of yuto’s longer digits as they reach further into him than he could ever hope to achieve on his own.

“that’s - oh - that’s better,” he manages between his breath catching.

yuto grows more and more confident with each groan and gasp from hyunggu, and the latter grows more and more restless, starting to squirm around on his back from yuto’s fingers. desperately seeking touch on his prostate.

hyunggu grabs at yuto’s arms and chest, the other boys’ fingers stilling inside of him in confusion. hyunggu pulls at his arm until yuto boy realises he wants him to change his angle and climbs on top of him. he hovers above him with one forearm on the sheets beside hyunggu’s mid section, his other hand between the boy’s legs still.

he presses his mouth to hyunggu’s chest, taking his nipple in between his teeth ever so gently as he slides his third finger into the boy beneath him. it seems the change of angle worked, yuto reaching further and easier into hyunggu’s heat, hitting his prostate dead on and eliciting a scream of pleasure from the younger.

hyunggu’s eyes are closed but he’s sure if they were open, he would see light streaming out of his skin. he has to be alight, with the heat that he feels and the buzz of electricity he can sense in every cell. he grabs a fistful of yuto’s hair, the boy still licking and biting his sensitive nipples, his prostate being hit time and and time again.

“yuto,” he gasps, “yuto stop. wait. stop. yuto.”

there is a wicked sparkle in yuto’s eyes when he looks up at him, like he has just discovered a new talent, he looks incredibly pleased with himself.

“i won’t last. i need you now, please. god please.” hyunggu whines, “i’m more than ready.”

yuto nods furiously, almost like he’s nodding to himself, as if saying ‘yes, yes okay this is happening’. and hyunggu understands that.

he slides himself back on to the bed, swinging his legs around so his head rests on the pillow. he lazily strokes himself, unable to not, and takes a moment to take this all in. yuto is at the foot of the bed, rolling a condom onto his length and some more lube for good measure. his body is covered in a thin sheen on sweat, not unlike hyunggu’s own body, and he is flushed from head to crotch, red splotches on his cheeks and chest portraying his arousal. he turns his head, catching hyunggu’s stare, and his eyes are dark, pupils blown. hyunggu is positive he looks just as much a mess, if not worse.

hyunggu hopes he looks like a whore, hopes he looks like the most wickedly delicious gift.

“how do i look?”

yuto laughs a deep chuckle incredulously, “you look beautiful,” he comments, crawling over the sheets to hover above hyunggu, “but you know that.”

“hmm, do i?” hyunggu lifts his head off the pillow to begin a painfully slow kiss.

“please, you know exactly what you do to us,” yuto says between the slides of their lips, “to me.”

hyunggu moans into yuto’s mouth at the knowledge that they do all know notice him, that maybe they all want him and yuto definitely does. he pushes his tongue past yuto’s lips and teeth, deepening the kiss while scratching his fingernails down yuto’s muscular shoulders.

“please fuck me,” he begs one last time and yuto guides himself to hyunggu’s entrance, wasting no time teasing and sliding himself straight into hyunggu’s warmth. he waits a beat when the tip is in, letting him get used to the intrusion.

yuto can feel the little moons from hyunggu’s nails on his back and he knows they’ll leave marks, hyunggu hopes they do.

after a few steadying breathes, he releases his grip and yuto slides the rest of the way in, bottoming out with a low groan escaping both boys.

hyunggu revels in the feeling of being full, finally, “fuck, i feel so good, you- you make me feel so good.” his voice betrays him coming out higher and needier than ever, “move, please”

so yuto moves. he slides himself out almost completely, locking eyes with hyunggu with their foreheads pressed together, and slams back into the boy with no warning.

the sound that comes out of hyunggu is so filthy that he has to hear it again, pulling out and slamming in again, and again, and again. each time eliciting a sound higher, louder and dirtier than the last.

hyunggu can’t help himself and he pays no mind to how loud he’s being, he can hear himself moaning and repeating yuto’s name but all he can focus on is the feeling of yuto inside him, building speed and force, building the feeling in his gut concurrently.

he feels every thrust in his fingers and his toes and in the little lights appearing behind his eyes. he feels drunk: head swimming and whole body tingling.

yuto presses wet, opened mouth kisses to hyunggu’s lips and neck, loving the feeling of hyunggu’s fingers in his hair. he has a firm grip on hyunggu’s waist, sure he will leave some sort of bruise. hyunggu’s body starts to shake and buck underneath him every time he pushes in, the boy’s moans completely drowning out the music and any thought yuto could possibly have. all he can hear is his own name over and over. the sound enters his ears and pools in his stomach, spurring him on closer and closer to his climax.

hyunggu lifts his legs off the bed, wrapping them around yuto’s waist and pushing down against his thrusts to force the boy deeper and deeper inside him. yuto feels a tug on his hair, more controlled than the other desperate grasps, and lifts his head to find hyunggu’s lips coliding with his.

“i’m so,” hyunggu half groans into yuto’s mouth, “i’m so fucking close.”

yuto isn’t one for noise, but there isn’t a single person that could resist letting out a whimper hearing hyunggu’s desperate, breathy and downright fucked voice like that.

yuto’s breaths start coming unevenly, his legs starting to tire and his arms starting to shake, but he keeps his pace. he reaches for hyunggu’s neglected erection between them but his hand is slapped away.

“you can make me come untouched,” he hears, hyunggu biting on yuto’s lip to accompany his words.

yuto accepts the challenge, putting more effort into each thrust, having to tighten his grip on hyunggu’s body just to keep him in place. he slams into him relentlessly, and before long, hyunggu’s words and moans collapse into slurred nothings and high pitched whines. their mouths stop moving against each other, too focused on other things and hyunggu’s whole body clenches and tightens around yuto, holding there for a few seconds.

hyunggu sees stars, he sees white, he sees fucking heaven and he feels everything and then his whole body relaxes.

yuto continues to fuck into his now oversensitive body, but hyunggu squeezes around him to try and help him along.

“cmon yuto” hyunggu bites on his earlobe, “you fuck me so good. i’ve wanted this for so fucking long, i know you have too.

come for me.”

yuto’s thrusts stutter and hyunggu feels his cock throbbing inside him, yuto stiffening as he fills the condom and finishes.

“so good for me,” yuto groans as he comes down from his high, his voice impossibly deep and with a rasp that’s not usually there.

once he catches his breath, he slides his softening member out of hyunggu and discards the condom in the bin beside his bed all in a haze. when he turns his attention back to hyunggu, he catches him staring at him softly - the sexy hyunggu gone in an instant and replaced by pure softness.

yuto chuckles to himself as he offers hyunggu a towel from the floor to clean up the mess the boy made on his own stomach, and hyunggu’s eyes widen as he accepts the towel, “what are you laughing at?”

“you’re unbelievable,” yuto breathes out.

hyunggu’s cheeks burn a little red, his confidence from earlier replaced by shyness. he’s well aware that he turns into a bit of a baby after sex, cooing and blushing and needing ridiculous amounts of attention, but he can’t help it.

“what did i do?” he says through an obscene pout.

“don’t make that face, it’s a good thing,” yuto takes the used towel from hyunggu and throws it to the floor, lifts up the covers of the bed and crawls underneath, extending his arms out to hyunggu, “come here.”

hyunggu’s not going to deny a cuddle, pout still defiant on his face though, he crawls over to yuto and curls up on his chest under the doona.

“so,” yuto begins as he absentmindedly dances his fingers on hyunggu’s back, “you mentioned wanting this for a long time?”

hyunggu laughs. god, if only any of them knew the mental turmoil his thoughts had put him through for the past few years, “maybe”.

“how long’s a ‘long time’?”

hyunggu buries his face a little embarrassed now, which once he’s regained full function of his mind and body from his orgasm will seem utterly ridiculous considering what he and yuto had just done, “always, since the beginning.”

the only response hyunggu gets is a nod of the head for a few long moments until yuto smiles knowingly, “and it’s not just me is it?”

hyunggu feels his cheeks burn. he knows he should tell yuto the whole truth - he’s kept this a secret for so long, but being up front and honest about his fantasies is the best way to achieve what he wants. yuto’s naked body beside him is proof of that.

“no, it’s not just you,” he confirms, continuing nonchalantly with a little shrug “some more than others.” he clears his throat, putting on his best soft eyes and looking up at yuto through his eyelashes, “would - ah, now that we’ve slept together - is it okay if i try with the others?”

yuto’s eyebrows are impossibly high, but only for a moment before his face softens. he uses the hand that isn’t wrapped around hyunggu’s back to soft stroke his fingers along the other boy’s hot cheek, “of course baby, whatever makes you happy.”

hyunggu smiles softly at the pet name and yuto’s permission. he snuggles his head into yuto’s broad chest, his hands in loose fists beside his own cheek and his mind already reeling with possibilities.

as yuto’s hands card softly through hyunggu’s hair, his thoughts flicker through the members and the fun he can have with his newly found attitude with getting what he wants. he’s too exhausted to be turned on by his thoughts, the ideas running through his head just putting a small smile on his lips.

yuto must be watching his face, because he hears a small huff of a laugh and then soft kisses are pressed into his hair.

complete contentedness is what hyunggu feels when he slips into a sleep, so warm from yuto’s embrace, warm from the feeling of being wanted, blissed out from sex and high on the possibility of much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. i have minor plans to possibly turn this into a series ft the other members, but we'll see how this one goes. thanks for reading :)


End file.
